Jamie Oakland
"I wonder what the sun feels like..." - Jamie Description Jamie is 17 years old, 4 foot 3 inches tall, has pale skin with some freckles across his nose, black curtained hair that is styled to the left cover the eye, bright pink lips, and Jamie's wings are a dark grey that he keeps folded, hiding them under his older brothers maroon jacket that you can usually see him wearing, even in Hotland. Jamie is usually wearing a dark shirt under a maroon jacket with the hood up, along with bandages starting at the elbow stopping at the second knuckle, worn black jeans, black converses, red headphones, and can sometimes be seen wearing thin outlined glasses. If he's not wearing this he will wear a dark blue sweater, a white undershirt, the bandages, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and his headphones around his neck. Relations Family *Sean Oakland *Raven Oakland *Jake Oakland Friends *Lily Snow *Jake Oakland Acquaintances *None Enemies *Jackson Slaughter Stats Neutral *HP: 20 *AT: 10 *DF: 5 *EXP On Kill: 15 *Gold on Win: 30 Pacifist *HP: 20 *AT: 3 *DF: 5 *EXP On Kill: 10 *Gold on Win: 17 Genocide *HP: 20 *AT: 30 *DF: 14 *EXP On Kill: 40 *Gold on Win: 60 ACTs Console, Cheer, Joke, Present, Lie, Tease, Touch Quotes Encounter More Coming Soon Insert encounter text here. Quote in bold. Pacific Route Human bumping into him. What the- Oh, hey, shorty! Neutral Route Human bumping into him. Hey watch where- Oh, hiya, scamp. How'd you get dirty so quickly? Genocide Route Human bumping into him. Oi! Watch where you're going kid! Flavor Text More Coming Soon Insert flavor text here, the flavor text in bold and the trigger in brackets. Pacific Route 'How'd you get down here, shorty? 'the human 'Hey, shorty! Wait up! 'leaving Snowdin 'Hm? Oh, these? I just thought they looked cool! 'noticing bandages 'Well, my only friends are my older brother, Jake, and Lily, but she lives in Hotland and I'm kinda scared of that boat man, so I don't see her much. 'about friends Neutral Route 'You're pretty dirty, scamp, let's get you cleaned up. 'the human 'Hey, scamp, can I come with you? 'leaving Snowdin 'An old friend of mine had his arm's like this s'all. *laugh* Don't look so worried, scamp, I'm fine. 'noticing bandages 'Well, I had this one really cool friend, his name was Jeremy. *laughs* He would always get into trouble, leaving me to get him out of it. 'about friends 'Come on, scamp, I'm sure you want to get outa here. Right? 'the human stays in Snowdin Genocide Route 'Where are your parents, kid? 'the human '... 'leaving Snowdin 'Hey there, kid, ya took awhile to get here. Were ya busy with somethin'? 'human in Waterfall 'You don't happen to know where everyone is, do ya? 'human in Hotland 'Yeah, I know...Shut up! I get it, okay!? 'telling him that Jake is dead Trivia *Jamie covers up his left eye to hide a scar over it and to hide the fact that he's blind in that eye. *Jamie is very skilled in fixing up almost any kind of wound. Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Male